


until my last breath

by rxginamills



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: The swordfight at the Isle takes a turn and Evie is about to show Uma that she shouldn't have messed with Mal.





	until my last breath

More than anything Evie feared that someday she might get stuck at the Isle of the Lost again. She feared that her freedom would be taken away from her before she had properly gotten it. She feared that she and her friends would have to go through everything their parents made them endure before Ben's decision to bring them from the Isle in the first place.

But now as she watched Mal tangle in a fierce dance of death with Uma, knowing that there was only one result, the worst kind, she was ready to throw it all away. There was no going back to Auradon without Mal - the only girl she had ever loved.

"Evie, what are you doing? We have to go!" she faintly registered Carlos' voice nearby.

"No. I'm not leaving Mal." Evie said, gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. Carlos raised a brow incredulously.

"Uh, E, Mal was the one who told us to get out with Ben. We need to get him back to Auradon fast. His parents are worried sick and I don't want to imagine what could happen to him if Gaston found out that he's here."

Evie knew that what Carlos was saying made sense and was the correct way to act but her heart was coming in the way. Mal would undoubtedly have her head but she'd worry about that when they were all safe.

And just as she thought of this, a shrill scream came from Uma and Mal's direction. The turquoise-haired girl was livid and the only thing she was going for was Mal's throat.

"YOU KNOW ONLY ONE OF US WILL MAKE IT OUT OF THIS FIGHT ALIVE!" she screamed, ferociously trying to stab Mal with her sword.

"In that case I'll make your last moments as enjoyable as I can, Shrimpy!" Mal yelled back. It eased Evie's beating heart just a little that she was a skilled fighter, but how long could she manage?

Mal's taunting had snapped something in Uma. She neared Mal quickly and slashed her across her side. Mal cried out and before she could respond to the attack, her stomach was met with Uma's foot and she was slammed onto the hard wood floor on her back. Uma pointed the sword at her throat.

"I win," she said breathlessly.

"Carlos, go with Jay, Ben and Lonnie. If I haven't returned with Mal in fifteen minutes, leave without us." Evie said back at their exit. Watching Uma tackle Mal was the last straw.

"No, I'm not - "

"GO!" Carlos' eyes met Evie's and for a solid second he was actually frightened. Evie's eyes didn't glow in green like Mal's usually did when she was using her magic, but there was a fire of their own in them. Something told Carlos that Evie was not to be messed with. Reluctantly he left her alone.

"Let her go Uma!" Evie then shouted, attracting Ursula's daughter's attention. Her mouth spread into a wicked smirk.

"What is this? The sunshine sissy of Auradon was foolish enough to come and play?"

Evie grit her teeth, "Mal is my girlfriend and I'll be damned before I let an outdated bag of fish food like you take her from me."

Uma's eyes flashed dangerously at the name Evie had called her and then grabbed Mal from her shirt, tossing her over to Harry and his friends so she wouldn't escape.

"If I win," she jumped at Evie, their swords clashing, "Mal is mine to kill."

Evie pushed Uma back and attempted to stab her in the stomach; Uma was faster and blocked the attack.

"And if I win, Mal is free to go."

"Deal."

It didn't take long before Evie and Uma were fighting in a similar manner to Mal and her just moments earlier. Mal's heart was thumping in her chest in terror. She couldn't bear seeing something bad happen to her Evie because she had decided to fight for Mal. After enduring all the struggles they had at the Isle and then being free to love each other at Auradon like their friends Jay and Carlos, Mal was not about to lose Evie.

"You're weaker than she is," Uma spared a second to point at Mal with her sword, "How come she fell for you? You're not that special. You're mommy's perfect brat who's only toyed with boys' hearts until you got what you wanted. I mean, you could've had Chad Charming! What made you give that up?"

Evie felt tears in her eyes and somehow that took her anger even further. She cried out furiously and clashed her sword with Uma's time and time again. It was not the first time she had heard these kind of comments. Thinking about her mother sent shivers down Evie's spine.

"Evie! Don't listen to her! I fell for you because you had been here for me since the start!" Mal yelled, "I love you! Uma knows nothing about us or you! Especially you! She doesn't know the incredible kindness you have in your heart!"

This gave Evie courage and strength. She stared darkly into Uma's eyes, deadly determination burning in them now brighter than ever, "Chad was a self-centered prick who didn't care about my feelings. Cinderella herself apologised later for her son's actions towards me," Uma scratched Evie's stomach with the blade, "and Doug and I broke up on good terms. He helped me ask Mal to be my girlfriend. So I'll ask you to reconsider your statement and hear me out: I am not weak. I will fight for Mal until my last breath if I have to. I'm stronger than you are because the girl I love believes in me and I'm going to defeat you. YOU AND MY MOTHER KNOW NOTHING!"

It took one swift move and Uma's sword clattered on the ground. She's leaning against the wooden railing - the only thing keeping her from falling into the ocean - while Evie's sword was pointed at her throat. The blue-haired girl was exhausted and out of breath but Mal had never been more proud of her.

"Now you let my girlfriend go," Evie leaned close to Uma's angry face, "and if I catch you trying to harm anyone I care about EVER again, I'll make you regret it."

Evie tackled Uma so that her legs gave up under her and she tumbled into the ocean. Harry let Mal loose with much hesitation. She ran into Evie's arms straight away.

"Evie, what the hell? Why would you come back? I told you to leave! You scared me so much - "

"I know, I know, but I couldn't let anything happen to you! I was terrified of losing you and I wasn't going to just stand there and watch as Uma killed my girlfriend."

Mal sighed heavily, "Just - please - next time, and I dearly hope there won't be a next time, let's do this kind of stuff together."

"I agree. Now come on, we have a few minutes until Jay leaves the Isle without us and we're both hurt." Evie grabbed Mal's hand and they ran away from the pier, hearing Uma's frustrated screams afterwards. They reached the car just as the time limit Evie set was up.

"Evie!" Carlos exclaimed, "You made it! I thought - I thought Uma would end you both!"

"We were so worried about you guys." Ben hugged both girls as Jay drove off.

"Evie saved my life. Uma will think twice if she wants to come after us again. I've never seen anyone fight like that. Jay and Lonnie, I'd say you have a competitor." Mal laughed gently. Evie let out a shaky breath and sunk her head onto her shoulder.

"I love you Mal." she mumbled. Mal's heart swelled and she lifted Evie's hand to kiss it softly.

"I love you too."

"And I am so glad for that. Let's go home."

"Let's go home."


End file.
